Twisted Timelines
by bulmaandvegeta
Summary: This is a MT/P and BRA/BROLLY. I know it is weird tell me if you want me to make it a B/G but I think you will like it. Bra and Pan are best firends and They are fighters. Love has not yet come to them but .... There is a twist in dimesions and just read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own any dbz characters. Nor the song of aaliyah. Story Background: I have heard about Pan falling for Trunks. Bra falling for Goten. Well, this story is not the same. It will start 5 years after Bra and Pan have confessed their love for Goten and Trunks. Goten and Trunks are players and told Bra and Pan they are Ugly. In this fanfic Bra is going to be a tomboy and Pan too. But don't worry they will have to change. Okay also in this fic Pan and Bra can go super sayien level 4. Bra is stronger and is full sayien. Well Videl,Bulma and Chichi wished themselves sayiens. Videl and Bulma later get pregnant and that is why they are mostly sayien. Pan is ¾ sayien and Bra is full sayien. Vegeta is stronger than Goku. Vegeta and Goku are kind of friends. What if Bulma was in contact with the future dimension of Trunks? What if Trunks revived every one in his timeline. ( all sayien except the z gang that is are not.) Trunks goes to Bulma and meets Pan. What if Brolly was revived and he was not evil. What if he falls for Bra? What will Vegeta say? If you have wondered read my story. I will be working on it. Review on your thoughts comments anything. Also I want to know if you want me to add songs: I will place miss you by aaliyah but later in the story. I think this is really what my story is mostly about. Oh I forgot in this fic I will have to other characters Yamato and Michele, Yamato is Yamacha's brat and is head over heels for bra. Michele is the blonde guy with the rose and that wanted to take a picture of gohan. Remember he wanted Videl. If you now his name email me : Chivas@mdo.zzn.com  
[CHORUS] It's been too long and I'm lost without u What am I gonna do Said I been needin' you, wantin' you (Said I need you) Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you Is ur heart still mine I wanna cry sometimes I miss you  
  
[VERSE 1] Off to college Yes you went away Straight from high school You up and left me We were close friends Also lovers Did everything For one another Now ur gone and I'm lost without you here now But I know I gotta live and make it somehow Come back...to me Can you...hear me (Callin') Hear me...callin' (For you) For you...'Cuz it's  
  
[CHORUS] It's been too long and I'm lost without you What am I gonna do Said I been needin' you, wantin' you Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you Is ur heart still mine I wanna cry sometimes I miss you  
  
[VERSE 2] Now I'm sittin' here Thinkin' 'bout you And the days we used to share It's drivin' me crazy I don't know what to do I'm just wonderin' if you still care I don't wanna let you know That it's killin' me I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby Come back...to me Can you...hear me (Callin') Hear me...callin' (For you) For you...'Cuz it's  
  
[CHORUS 2x] It's been too long and I'm lost without you What am I gonna do Said I been needin' you, wantin' you Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you Is ur heart still mine I wanna cry sometimes I miss you 


	2. die another day

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Madonna's song Thank you for all the reviews.  
  
Summary: Bulma has been in contact with future Trunks with out anyone's knowledge. Bulma found out that her future self died. She told trunks of the black star dragon balls and Trunks revived his mother, krillin, Chichi, Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, Tien, and Chous. Then he revived all sayien from Planet Vegeta( yes, it included Nappa,Radditz and the Prince.)  
  
I'm gonna wake up, yes and no I'm gonna kiss some part of I'm gonna keep this secret I'm gonna close my body now **Trunks's timeline**(trunks pov) I called on shenglong to wish my family Back. I was actually happy about it. I was going to wish for all humans on Earth but what was the point. Earth was destroyed and there was no vegetation. Plus the black star dragon balls were borrowed from the other timeline when my mom appeared I was so glad. She smiled and ran to me. It had been two long years in this dimension but the other dimension it was about 20 years. (author notes: the future dimension will be future and the other dimension will be normal.) The sayiens also appeared. They were about 500. I was not surprised that my father did not even looked at me.  
  
I guess, die another day I guess, die another day I guess, die another day I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day (Another day) I guess I'll die another day (Another day) I guess I'll die another day (Another day) I guess I'll die another day  
  
Sigmund Freud Analyze this Analyze this Analyze this I started by saying," All of you I will inform you that we will leave this dimension and go to the notmal dimension is that clear." Nappa started arguing with me because he didn't know me. He said," why would we even follow you, you are not our prince nor king." He was smirking at me. I was going to put him in his place but my mother asked me a question. " Trunks how did you revive us because piccolo was died, it is imposible to bring us back but also sayiens have been died for over 5o years how can you revive them?" my mother said with a smile." I'm gonna break the cycle I'm gonna shake up the system I'm gonna destroy my ego I'm gonna close my body now  
  
Uh, uh  
  
I think I'll find another way There's so much more to know I guess I'll die another day It's not my time to go " I was in contact with you from the normal dimension. She gave me the black star dragon balls and told me to revive the sayien empire and to bring them to her dimension so we can live there." I stated as a matter-of- fact. For every sin, I'll have to pay I've come to work, I've come to play I think I'll find another way It's not my time to go  
  
I'm gonna avoid the cliche I'm gonna suspend my senses I'm gonna delay my pleasure I'm gonna close my body now " The onna is a foolish woman in both dimensions." My father said.  
  
I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day  
  
I think I'll find another way There's so much more to know I guess I'll die another day It's not my time to go "Now Nappa I am your Prince because my father is Prince Vegeta and Now we will go." I told him as I flared to super sayien form to make my point. Every one was silent as we entered the time machine. So our journey had just begun. Uh, uh  
  
[Laugh]  
  
I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day  
  
Another day [x6]  
  
Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh  
  
********************************************************************** So did you like it? Voice your thoughts on the pairing up. I think I may place Goten and Bra but if you would want me to leave it as Brolly and Bra I will. I will have to change it but I will do it. Anyway I will leave future trunks and Pan. There will be about 8 chapters at the most. Tell me what songs you want me to place in the story. 


	3. arrivel with a bang

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or the song of avril lavine.  
  
Future trunks had arrived, He landed in the lab of Bulma . Bulma was cooking and singing "I with you": I'm Standing on a bridge I'm waitin in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me? Won't someone please take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place searching for a face is there anybody here i know cause nothings going right and everythings a mess and no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me? Won't someone please take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you  
  
oh why is everything so confusing maybe I'm just out of my mind yea yea yea  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you I'm with you I'm with you... Every one was slicening as she sung. As she was finishing she turned and saw her future son. She almost ran over everyone that was there. She had asked Trunks to come in. " Oh thank Dende you are okay. How was your trip? Do you want any food? How old are you? Have you been training? Do you have a girlfriend?" Bulma said almost out of breath. Trunks blushed and said," The trip was fine, I am hungry, I am 22 years old , I have been training, and no I don't have a girlfriend." Bulma had mad enough food for everyone but she asked all the people and they didn't wanted any. This was weird to her since sayiens eat a lot but then she saw Goku telling them that her food was like poision. Bulma POV No he did not I help him get revive and offer food and he insults me. I was so mad I was about to burst but then I said," fine none of you want my food You can all starve." Trunks was laughing as he ate. The food smelled delicious and soon son-kun was regretting his words. I decided to give them food. I was about to give them food when we hear an explosion. ******************************************************************  
  
I know it is short but I have homework to do. Voice your opinion about the story so far. Who might have been involved in the explosion? Where are all the other people? Yes Yamato and Michele will appear!!!!!! 


End file.
